Kiss at Sundown
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: First Once Upon a Time Fanfic. CS fluff. The Idea came to me in my dreams


**AN: I said I normally write for just TVD, but Ive had a pretty shit week because of ONCE I stressed myself out so much this week that I needed to just write something. For the record Im one of those CS shippers that are there but don't say anything in the tag but I DO reblog what I agree with and this was the result of that. The Idea came to me when I woke up this morning. Kinda a first kiss kind of deal, or my take any way. Its light and fluffy, and probably full of errors (I write way to fast so I miss out on some words), and the dialogue may be off a bit, but compared to other fics I have read for once (I only read Captain Swan) it seems like it may be utter crap. Cause all you guys are Pro's and are ACE at CS banter. **

**Im going to post it anyway so review it if you want to just don't throw tomatoes at me.**

_Kiss at Sundown_

"Come on Swan just one."

Emma's face set into a grimace and she turned around.

"Yeah right." She replied crossing her arms. "Not a chance in hell Hook."

He looked her over once before he spoke. "Why?"

Emma laughed. "You're a pirate. Remember?"

"Is that the only aversion you have towards me love?"

"Maybe." She whispered.

He made his way towards her. "I can tell when you're lying. I don't believe you. Why are you still hiding behind those walls?"

Emma turned away from him.

"Emma?"

She refused to answer.

"This is because of what he did isn't it?"

Emma shut her eyes for a moment. "Yes."

Hook's jaw clenched and he cursed under his breath.

Emma walked to the side of his ship and looked towards the horizon.

"When did everything become so hard?" She asked aloud.

"Things are more easy than you think love."

Emma turned towards her infuriating friend and looked him right in the eye.

"How is any of this easy?" Emma exploded. "Easy for you maybe you're a pirate, you basically go around without the slightest care in the world. You have no idea what its like to be abandoned, to have your kid suddenly standing on your doorstep begging you to leave your current life and come home with him because its your destiny to help a whole town remember who they were. And then to have that one person who practically destroyed you back in town and suddenly sorry for all the wrong he did in the past. You have no idea how impossible being the Savior actually is."

Emma took a breath. "And then to have you waltz right in-" She stopped suddenly and looked back at Hook.

"My old life may have been shitty but at least it was simple."

A moment of silence passed between them before Emma broke it. "Out of all the times to talk you choose now not to say anything?"

Hook ignored her question and just continued staring at Emma.

"Come here love."

She didn't even flinch. Hook rolled his eyes and took one step towards her.

He tried again. "Swan?"

Emma just stared out towards the water watching the two swans that swam into view. The sky grew darker with wisps of orange, blue, purple, and pink reflecting on the silent waves.

"Emma look at me."

She turned her body so she was fully facing him. Hook took another step towards her, closing the space between them as he wrapped his arms around her. Embracing her.

Emma was taken aback but didn't push him away. She slowly brought her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. Her chest shook as she looke up at her blue eyed companion. Emma let her arms drop, her head resting against his chest as Hook still held her.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked. He was silent. "Killian?"

Hook's ears perked up as she said his name. It stunned him silent if only for a moment and he grabbed Emma by the shoulders and pushed her back a little so Hook could see her face.

"What?" She said as he still looked at her.

He brought his finger up in between them telling Emma to give him a moment.

She made a move to back away. But he stopped her with his hook.

She turned her head to look towards town, and back to him.

Emma stiffened as Hook brought his hand up and brushed her cheek with his thumb. His hook barely brushing her other cheek as he dragged it through her long hair. Moving it behind her shoulder.

He searched her eyes. and smiled at her. "Look at you."

Emma smiled back at him. "Do you always charm your targets?"

"Im serious Emma. You have no idea how beautiful you truely are."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Hook placed his finger on her lips to keep her silent.

"Don't move." He said closer to her lips, his forehead pressed against hers.

Emma's heart pounded inside of her as their lips connected. For a moment she just stood there, not backing away and slowly brought her arms around his neck again kissing him back.

They stayed like that until the sun finally sank. Pulling back slightly to look at her again Hook kissed Emma's head and placed his foredhead against her's for the last time.

His voice was barely audible as he whispered against Emma's lips.

"Such a beautiful Swan."


End file.
